


Servant of the Light

by TheAndyChrist



Category: The Path (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding, Facials, First Time, Foot Massage, Gardens & Gardening, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Prostitution, Rope Bondage, Secret Crush, Spiritual, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Cal ripped Hawk’s green polo shirt, with their emblem on it, and pulled it off Hawk. Cal sniffed it, handed it to Jason, and he sniffed it too. Cal licked Hawk’s smooth chest, tasting the sublime sweat Hawk’s young body produced through his outdoor labor. Cal sucked Hawk’s unused right nipple, swallowing his amassed saliva and traces of Hawk’s robust flavor.





	Servant of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hawk Lane is handsome.

Servant of the Light 

Handsome Hawk was planting trees with his fellow servants of the light, when a young lady approached him and said Cal wanted to see him in his office. Hawk wiped his sweaty brow, squinted at the sun behind her and said, “Sure thing. Would you tell Cal I'll freshen up real quick and..” 

“Cal wants to see you now.” 

“Okay.” Hawk handed his shovel to another worker, smiled, and said, “I'll want this shovel back when I return. It's got the good handle.” They chuckled, as Hawk walked towards Cal’s office. 

Hawk heard there were going to be important donors coming by. That was why he was tasked to plant the trees and spruce up the garden. Were they early? Did he organize the workers too slowly? Hawk didn't know what he was about to face. Hawk opened the office door. 

Cal sat at his desk, had a guest with him, and said, “Hawk, come in. I want you to meet one of our donors.” 

The gentleman was a well dressed man. He looked a few years older than Cal. He was tanned and muscular. His teeth looked like he smoked cigarettes or drank coffee often. He stood, held his beefy hand out, smiled and said, “Jason Cooper.” 

“Hi, I'm Hawk Lane.” Hawk shook hands with the man with a strong grip and strong cologne, and then looked at Cal and said, “I wish I could have freshened up some before meeting you. We've been planting trees all morning. Please, forgive me if I smell.” Hawk appeared exacerbated.

The gentleman grinned, took a seat and said, “It’s really no problem at all.” 

“Hawk, that's exactly why I requested your presence so abruptly. Our donor wanted to meet the young man planting those trees.” 

“Here I am.” Hawk shared a quick laugh. 

Cal stood, took Hawk by the shoulder and asked, “Hawk, you are a servant of the light. You are willing to give all of yourself for the cause. Am I correct?” 

“Yes, of course I am. Do you need some lawn service done?” Hawk snickered, but he was the only one to do so. An awkward silence filled the room, as Hawk became uneasy. Was the donor drooling? 

“Actually, Hawk, you don’t have to do much at all.” Cal smiled. 

“Really? What's this about?” Hawk was confused. 

Cal answered Hawk and said, “Mr. Cooper is one of our biggest donors. He's agreed to fund several of our costly projects, if you would..” Cal searched for some uncompromising phrasing, but he lagged a little. 

“Do what?” Hawk spoke up, as Cal strained to give him a full answer.

“Model for him.” Cal waved his hand like it wouldn't be a big deal. 

“Model?” Hawk knew it couldn’t simply be modeling, as Jason circled Hawk to get a whiff of his charming musk. Jason got very close, but Hawk sighed and took a step aside. 

Hawk was often called handsome. I strain from repeating it. He had a couple of gorgeous ex-girlfriends that tried to take his virginity, but he never let the urge overtake him. He tried not to masturbate. He rarely gave into that urge, in the quietness of solitude, but he began seeing where this situation was headed. It was going to get freaky. 

Cal quickly closed his window blinds, locked his office door and said, “Yes, I'm asking you, as protector of the light, to entertain our donor. The light grants us gifts, Hawk. Mr. Cooper would like to see how gifted you are.” Cal came back to Hawk’s side, got close to Hawk’s ear and added, “Think of the souls this money will help. At least two new chapters to help the needy.” Cal’s lips were very close to Hawk’s ear. 

Jason rubbed down one of Hawk’s arms, but he pulled back and said, “Can I see your donation? What kind of modeling?” Hawk was sickened, but he was willing to put that aside if he saw some proof of Jason’s contribution. 

“He hasn't written his check yet.” Cal squeezed Hawk’s shoulder and said, “I need your support on this, Hawk. We could lose this very building if we don't come up with roughly a million dollars by week's end.” Cal’s lips brushed Hawk’s ear, sending goosebumps down his body. 

“Have you ever seen the movie Indecent Proposal?” Jason smiled and pulled out his checkbook. 

“I'm sorry, but I'm not gay.” Hawk looked into his eyes, saw him write a very large check, looked at Cal and quietly said, “I'll try to help. I guess.” Hawk looked at Cal and said, “If it will help the movement.” 

“Excellent, Hawk.” Cal stood beside Hawk and said, “I will leave you two alone for.. How long should I give you?” 

Jason took Cal by the arm and said, “I actually would like you to stay as well.” He rubbed Cal’s chest, squeezed his firm buttocks and smiled. 

Cal sighed, shook his head, stepped aside and said, “I don’t think so. I have a meeting..” 

“Cal, it's for the movement.” Hawk looked at Cal, figuring if he had to do it so should Cal, put his arm around Cal’s shoulder and whispered in Cal’s ear, “Think of the hungry we'll feed.” 

“And I'm very hungry.” Jason rubbed up Hawk’s arm, but this time, Hawk didn’t fight it. Jason squeezed his bicep, enjoyed it and said, “Have a seat Hawk.” Jason rolled Cal’s padded desk chair around and Hawk sat down. Jason looked at Cal and asked, “How about a blindfold for Hawk?” 

“I guess that would be fine.” Cal found a scarf in his office and handed it to Jason. “If it's okay with Hawk.” 

Hawk nodded, Jason blindfolded him and asked, “Hawk, would it be okay if I tied your hands behind you?” 

“I guess so.” Hawk couldn’t see where the rope came from, but Jason rapidly tied his hands. They were tied a bit tight, but Hawk wasn’t thinking about that. Hawk was worried about what would happen next. He stretched his legs out and placed them back under the chair. 

“I won’t tie up your feet.” Jason added, as he stepped back and gazed at Hawk. Hawk’s crotch looked very full in his shorts, and Jason added, “So I can get your shorts off.” 

Cal wanted it to get started, but worried about Hawk’s well being and asked, “Are you ready, Hawk?” Hawk nodded. 

Cal and Jason smiled at each other, as Cal rubbed Hawk’s chest and rolled his eyes. Cal lifted Hawk’s shirt and flicked Hawk’s left nipple. He bent in and sucked it, as Hawk sat still and accepted the advances. Hawk’s small nipple hardned. Cal sucked his nipples, as his hand groped Hawk’s crotch and his eyes watched Hawk’s short treasure trail sink and flex. 

Jason leaned in and said, “Cal, do you have more of these polos?” 

Cal leaned away, to sound more distant than he was, and said, “I have some right here.” 

“Good.” 

Cal ripped Hawk’s green polo shirt, with their emblem on it, and pulled it off Hawk. Cal sniffed it, handed it to Jason, and he sniffed it too. Cal licked Hawk’s smooth chest, tasting the sublime sweat Hawk’s young body produced through his outdoor labor. Cal sucked Hawk’s unused right nipple, swallowing his amassed saliva and traces of Hawk’s robust flavor. 

“Uhh.” Hawk couldn’t control a moan. 

Jason was merely a prop for Cal to explore Hawk’s body without Hawk knowing it was him and with Hawk’s full consent. Jason did however photograph Hawk on his phone, to later share with Cal. 

Cal on the other hand was eager to strip Hawk entirely. Cal groped Hawk’s package and felt Hawk’s plump shaft and cockhead. Cal pulled off Hawk’s white Converse shoes and socks. 

Hawk had large feet. He wore a size 13. His toes wiggled, as Cal lifted Hawk’s left foot and sucked his toes. Cal wanted to moan, but he knew he had to stay very silent. Cal sucked three of Hawk’s toes and slurped. He put Hawk’s left foot down, then he lifted his right foot and kissed the sole of his foot. 

“Haha, oh that tickles. I'm sorry.” Hawk blurted out, but Cal went on and licked the bottom of Hawk’s right foot. 

Cal put Hawk’s foot down, reached up, unbuttoned Hawk’s shorts, unzipped them and squeezed the shaft growing inside. Hawk took some deep breathes. Cal slowly unzipped Hawk’s shorts, pulled them down and took them off Hawk’s ankles. Cal kissed Hawk’s inner thighs. Hawk gasped and melted in the chair. 

Cal continued his kisses, while molding the growth inside Hawk’s boxer briefs. Cal pulled open one leg of Hawk’s boxers, pulled down Hawk’s balls and kissed them. Hawk had large nuts that stretched down from the base of his erecting cock. Cal kissed them and sucked them. Then Cal took Hawk’s waistband and pulled down. 

Hawk’s cock was excited. His long cock ticked to the left, but slowly sat completely upward. His globular cockhead was lighter than his shaft. Cal stroked him, as precum seeped out of his decadent cockhead. Cal swallowed his saliva, then he swallowed Hawk’s wide erection. 

He blew Hawk. He stroked him, sucked him, and shoved Hawk deep into his throat. Cal’s tight lips curled up and down Hawk’s wide shaft, as drool pooled atop his clenched fist, stroking Hawk like mad. Cal gagged, and that's when Hawk knew. Hawk wondered if it was Cal. Hawk noticed he didn’t smell Mr. Cooper’s overpowering cologne. It had to be Cal. Maybe this is what Cal was asked to do and he was getting no pleasure out of it. 

But Hawk was getting pleasure. Hawk started to wrap his long legs around Cal, but Cal crept back and Jason Cooper crawled forward. He always got a chance. He spread Hawk’s legs, hung his knees over the arms of the chair. Hawk’s small pale ass hung off the edge of the chair. Mr. Cooper and Cal had a clear view of Hawk’s dark hair barely circling his finely coiled, pink asshole. 

Jason lifted Hawk’s wet erection, stroked him and sucked his thick middle finger. He wiped his coarse finger and short fingernail along Hawk’s virgin asshole. The supple, strawberry center, hidden behind a thin line of brown anus hair. The fine hairs almost tickled Jason as much as his dutiful finger tickled Hawk. Hawk tingled with anticipation, as Jason’s tip surveyed his nubile Neverland. Hawk heard someone undressing. Then he felt someone else suck down him. 

Jason pulled the blindfold down, used it to gag Hawk’s mouth, and Hawk saw Cal sucking his readying cock. Hawk was shocked when Jason put his finger all the way inside him and he tried to protest. 

Cal got spooked, looked up, saw Hawk could see him, stood in a furor and said, “Jason, you weren't supposed to pull down the fucking blindfold.” Cal was furious. He spoke in that almost sinister demeanor, but here he was completely nude and sporting a wonderful erection. His pubic hair was brown and more trimmed than Hawk’s pubes. He paced away, giving Hawk a good view of his full bottom. 

Jason pulled his finger out, which caused Hawk to come back to reality. Cal came back over, pushed Jason off Hawk, and said, “I think you should go.” 

“We haven't even came yet.” 

“I said go.” Cal was in a mood. He didn’t even bother covering himself. He saw Hawk gazing at his muscular form. 

“You gonna give me blue balls? I'll just take back my donation.” Jason got off the floor. His pants were opened a while ago. His cock was out and dying to explode, but Jason thought he had more time. 

Hawk tried to speak. Cal pushed the gag down and Hawk said, “Untie my hands.” Cal untied Hawk and Hawk stood up. He looked at Cal, went into him, but turned Cal around and said, “Is this what you want?” 

“Oh, Hawk!” Cal almost fainted, when Hawk’s cockhead drilled into him. His asshole could take it, which was lucky for Cal, because Hawk just wanted to come and get back to planting trees. He fucked Cal against his desk, as Jason felt inside Hawk’s ass. 

“I'm not gay, man.” Hawk slid to the side. 

Jason made eye contact with Hawk, as he put his cockhead against Hawk’s wet, opened asshole and pushed. Hawk’s eyes widened almost as much as Jason widened his virgin asshole. Hawk wasn’t moving, as Jason slowly fucked him and Cal quickly rode Hawk and jerked off. Jason put his arms around Hawk. He still had on his long sleeved dress shirt, as he rubbed up Hawk’s rigid chest. Jason kissed Hawk’s neck, tasting the grime of the outdoors and sped up his thrusts. 

Hawk moaned, but Cal really moaned when he jerked off and came all over the papers on his desk. Jason’s check caught some too. Hawk’s big cock really knocked it out of Cal. His chest thumped, but not like Hawk’s nuts smacking his thighs. 

Jason pulled out and said, “I'd like it if Hawk got on his back.” 

“Oh, fuck.” Hawk panted and said, “Fuck yes. Fuck me.” Hawk dropped against Cal’s damp back and came. He fucked it into Cal, as Jason put his cock back in Hawk. The way it hit Hawk’s prostate made him feel like he could come again. He angled Jason’s swift thrusts, hitting the spot that crippled him and came again, but this time, the people planting trees heard Hawk ejaculate. There was no other explanation for the immense passion echoing throughout the campus. 

Jason pulled out, pulled Hawk and Cal apart, and sat Hawk on the edge of Cal’s desk. Hawk pulled his knees out and watched Jason fuck him. Jason didn’t hesitate this time and said, “I'm going to pull out and come on your face.” 

Hawk squinted with an assuring grin. Jason did just what he said. Hawk put his face down and Jason came on it. Jason had a big load, but it splashed in a diagonal line across Hawk’s face and mouth. Hawk tried not to watch Jason’s cockhead shoot come, but it was probably never going to happen again. 

Once Jason finished, Cal had paper towels for Hawk and said, “You were great.” He gave some to Hawk, but Hawk took them and quickly grabbed his shorts. 

Hawk saw Cal do the same and said, “This is never happening again. This was a fluke.” Hawk rummaged for his size polo, put it on and stormed out of Cal’s office. 

Cal told Jason goodbye. He thought about Hawk for the rest of the day. He didn’t see Hawk again that day. He saw him plant a few trees and act casual, but Hawk disappeared after that. Yet they always come back. A few days later, Cal’s office suddenly became the number one spot for Hawk to get a crazy blowjob and to fuck a guy that could be his dad. And Cal enjoyed every one of his donations.


End file.
